


Love Potion #9

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Bondage, First Kiss, Gentle Sex, Isekai, Jealousy, Kiran screaming at Tharja, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Hey, Kiran here, and if since you, the readers can see my face... I'm fucking pissed. Listen... being a bisexual man has an advantage. You can get together with any person here whether their male or female.But then Tharja happened. Now all the freaking guys became horn dogs that have fallen in love with me! How ironic she named this potion after a song, too. I'm so going to kill Tharja.





	1. Love Potion Mishap

** Kiran's Point of View **

 

Ok, today wasn't my greatest day, but I'm fucking pissed. Why? Let me explain my day to you.

Today was a nice day. Clear blue skies and the fresh-cut grass smell as you walk outside. The gentle wind that blows on your face as I flew on my skateboard. It felt so good just to ride like this.

"S'up, K!" I hear my group of friends shout out to me. I waved back, shouting out a hello myself. 

"Hello, Mr. Eclat! I made cookies!" I hear someone else call out to me. 

I saw she had a plate full of them, so I quickly grabbed one off the plate as I rode on my board. "Thank you, Grannie Smith!" 

After another block, I hear a flirtatious voice, "Hey, Kiran~" 

"S'up?" I replied, not wanting to be involved with the girls. 

Everything was good! My life was perfect, I have friends from all sides, nothing could make things wrong! 

Then I heard about Fire Emblem Heroes. Holy shit, I was excited as hell! I loved video games, especially the ones that challenge your brain. Of course, I got it, and I still have it, but there's a little secret to this game. Only people possessing this game knew about it. 

I finally got back home and logged in the game. 

A bright flash of light entered my room as I accepted the warmth. 

When I opened my eyes, I was back at Askr. I was so beautiful. The skies had a touch of cloud in those baby blue skies. This just takes your breath away. 

Ok, so I was walking down the golden halls of the castle as the porcelain white floors reflected the golden sheen. It was like a maze when I first came here, but now I can easily navigate the area easily. 

My room was the biggest door out most of the heroes, except for Alfonse and Sharena's, which theirs was way bigger than mine. 

But here's the deal now. My room passes Tharja's. If that does sound like bad news already, then I have no idea what is. 

Then I heard some noises in there. Things like crashing, rushing, banging, you name it. 

Honestly, something like that happened before, and it caused mushrooms to grow on people's head...

It's not as fun as it seems, but I wanted to make sure she was alright. She might be a pain in the ass, but she is a good ally to have. And a good friend to me. 

That's when I opened the door, then an explosion of pink smoke. I couldn't help but cough from that overly sweet smell. 

I stopped. I asked myself, "Why is this sweet?" 

"Oh. Kiran. It's you." I heard her say in a casual tone. "Damn. I knew that Love Potion was going to fail. And here I thought I could make a few exceptions." 

I paused at her answer. "Say what?" I asked her. 

Then the creepiest laugh came out of her voice. She's not even ashamed of what she had done! She says, "it was obvious that some of our units in the army are in love with each other. It was getting pretty annoying, so I had to... make some arrangements.” 

"What did you do?"

The sound of her voice gave me a shiver. That voice is the cause of my deepest fears. It can cause the bravest men to start to quiver in fear. "Oh? I just created a simple love potion, but there was an ingredient I got wrong. It said to be much more potent if I were to do so-" 

"SO IM GOING TO FALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE?!" 

Tharja raised her hand, and answered in a deadpan voice, "Let me explain." It's not like I have a choice in the matter, so I backed away from her. "Anyways. You won't be falling for other people." 

Wait... isn't that contradicting her words? 

"But in fact, those who are in love with you can't stand not saying 'I love you', so they'll want to be with you always. And since it's much more potent, people who have a crush on you will fall head over heels over you! This potion is so potent, all they want to do is have sex with you, they'll submit to you. You'll surely have your hands full, Summoner. Damn, and this was the 9th one, too." 

Wait...

Is that it? 

I couldn't help sigh in relief. "Thank the lords that's all to it." 

Tharja looked at me with a weird expression. It seemed like she was confused. She placed her finger on her lips and asked, "What? How so?"

"I doubt people like me that way!" I replied to her. 

Hey, listen to me, readers. It's not like I doubt my dating skills and my ability to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but currently, I'm not trying to get one at that moment. I rather get school over and done with before I go on a date. So if it were me, then I'm set. 

"Listen, it does sound alarming, but since I'm not looking for anyone to court, so it's not a big deal," I explained to her, giving her a smile. 

She looked me dead in the face. Tharja stared for a few seconds, but turned away. "Are you sure about that, Kiran?" I couldn't help but tilt my head. I didn't know what she meant as she closed her door. 

Love? No one loves me like that in the army. Sure, they respected me. And many think of me as a friend, but none of them love me like that.

Well... That was what I initially thought. 


	2. Ares' Growing Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's one of the results of the potion's effects. I've always thought that people wouldn't like me right now, but now... 
> 
> It's just chaotic.

Stamping feet hit the ground in a rhymic pattern. All of us was going to another infiltration mission. I had the best people I could have on my team. 

Genny, soothes the greatest burns on one's body and brings unimaginable pain to an enemy force. There's no doubt in my mind she can take out an enemy unit if she tried. Not only that, but her healing ability is adored by most healers here. She's my child, and no one shall hurt her. 

Next is my ax user, Conquest Azura. She's a singer, has really good attacks, and quite frail. Her job is being the singer of the group, but she can surely defend herself against a lance user. Though frail, you should never underestimate this woman. I sure haven't. 

Then there's my lance user who you can hear that ***TINK*** from the distance. My most defensive unit in the whole army! Lukas is the best!!!! You do not underestimate the power of the defense! I loved them so much when I was younger. If you're questioning me, right now, then watch Shield Hero. That boosted my love for shield units!

If not, then I will create a whole religion based on defensive units! 

And lastly, my strong sword unit. Ares has been my best sword unit. He's not OP like some other units I have. He's well balanced as I stared at him as he nods back. He's pretty cool. I gave a smile and thumbs up.

He wasn't that friendly with me when I first summoned him. He questioned why I couldn't fight in these battles, and thought I was nothing but a nuisance in the battlefield, but I just told him that I have my own worth then left it like that. Everyone has their own ideology on the battlefield, so why should I force mine to him. I just let him be and focused on my units and the battle. 

One day, though, he came upon me, demanding me that I should send him to the battlefield while training some units. I was skeptical because he doesn't like me and all that, but you don't question it. Listen well, Summoners from other worlds, you don't question things around here because everyone has their own reasons for being here whether they're good or bad. 

It was kind of difficult to change the strategy up, but it was to our advantage since he's on horseback. He went further to the front lines and took out some enemy units that cause quite a lot of problems. I was satisfied with these results. 

In all honesty, when we won, I had no idea what I was thinking, but I couldn't help but wave to Ares, giving my gratitude to him for helping us winning half the battles. Of course, he was cold to me, but all my happiness just overwhelmed to the point I didn't care. 

As all the battles were made, I had to get real creative with each strategy, and Ares has always pulled through for me. Yes, a lot of units have too, but this is about Ares. Why? 

Well, you'll see in a minute. 

But soon after, I gained his respect. I felt happy with myself, though, and he even confessed his faults, which I don't blame. 

We were on the battlefield, but before I could deploy any of them, Ares came to me. He's usually ready for a battle, so I was wondering what was on his mind. 

"Hey, Ares, is something the matter?" I asked him as he approached me without his horse. 

Ok, so that everyone knows, I totally forgot about the love potion Tharja chucked at me when this happened, so don't blame me for what's I'm going to tell you! 

He gave me a nod, looking dead in my eyes. I thought it was really serious. "Kiran. Something has been bothering me since... we cleared up our situation." 

Nodding to his response, it was obvious he was talking about his apology. The past was all forgotten because we were on better terms. I would even call him a good friend, but it seemed something was bothering him, so I listened well. 

"I would like to speak with you privately after this battle. Please meet me at my chambers." Something odd was going on. He didn't look at me as he seemed rigid as a rock when he walked away. I saw him glancing but looked away when I met his gaze. 

What was weird is that he didn't let me respond. I just kept it in mind as the battle was nearly painful and harsh, but we managed. Each unit was almost struck down as I got Genny healing everyone and getting her out of dodge. I did not want to have any of my units die, but if any death were to come across them, then it might've been easier, but I'm not the type of person who'll sacrifice my units to fight my battles, so I had to do my best! 

Later that day, all of our units were healed up after that pain-staking battle. I even had to get medical help since I blocked Azura from a sword attack. Call me stupid all you want, but I care about them and seeing them hurt was not an option. 

It was pretty funny seeing Alfonse and Anna scolding me for doing something so stupid, or some other cliche bullshit. I just listened, but I could feel something behind my back. I turned my head and saw Ares. 

He called my name out when he saw me getting slashed. I didn’t mean to worry him, but I didn’t want Azura to die out there. And he’s giving ‘the look.’

I've seen that look before. His gold eyes were glaring at me with malice and distaste. He got up and walked out of the medical room. Maybe thinking about the same thing as Anna and Alfonse. I mean, it wasn't that bad. All I got was a little slice on the arm and sides. No vital organ was damaged. No head trauma, no dislocation, or broken bones. I should calm him down. 

So after getting healed by our best healers, I walked down those same gold and white halls. I can never get over how beautiful they are as I hear my feet tap on the light grey marble floors. I knew where everyone's quarters are at. I had those memorized since the beginning of this bizarre journey, so it wasn't that hard pinpointing his location. I still took my time since I've always loved looking at this area. 

Though, I didn't see anything for the last few seconds after approaching his door. All I could remember was a hand gripping on my wrist and violently dragging me into Ares' door. The door slammed behind me as my back was slammed to the wall. 

"You think that was funny?!" I heard a familiar voice screamed at me. 

I blinked and saw Ares' glaring eyes. When I fully recovered from the initial shock I saw my hand was pinned to the wall as Ares was towering over me, trapped between him and the wall. "Huh?" I was confused. I didn't know what to say. 

"Don't sound so confused with me!" He screamed at my face. 

He threw me to the bed and I saw him climbing on, his whole body looming over me as his hand gripped my wrist again. 

"That swordsman could've easily killed you, and where was the rest of our team?! Why did you go out there to protect her?" 

I felt his hand tighten around my wrist. That grip was painful as hell. My eyes came to his eyes, and his expression made me flinch. Everything just stopped as I saw him. His wrinkled expression shown of worry and fear. He shouted, "Why didn't you call out for help! You should've called me!" 

A tear was threatening to come out, but I felt his head went on my chest. He was shivering like a leaf. I could've sworn I heard little sobs coming from him. “You could’ve died.” 

I sigh, patting his head. He of all people should know this is war, and people can get killed during a war. I didn’t want Azura to die, though, and he knew I can be like this, so why is he being so... Worried. This isn’t like him. 

“Do you have any idea how much I care about you?” My eyes widen. I couldn’t process any words as I stare at the porcelain white ceiling. 

The white ceiling was replaced by his golden eyes as stared into mine. I was still shocked. My mind couldn’t process anything. “W-wha, what?” I stuttered. I couldn’t blink. I was too shocked to even blink. 

“You’ve been my guide. My liege.” His eyes were softening. I tried to say something, but my voice couldn’t reach out so I looked like a gulping fish. “Kiran... you’ve been patient with me, and cared for me, but all I have ever done was scorn you, and ridicule you!”

He cupped my cheek. I was too shocked because I finally realized something, and it made me think of that time I returned back to Askr. My eyes widen. He was...

“Kiran. I love you! Don’t leave my side, and let me be your sword and shield!” He gave his signature angry expression as he dove into my lips, forcefully. 

Sudden realization hit me like Ares’ kiss. The love potion! And Ares! 

He was... in love with me? 

It didn’t process in my mind that someone actually liked me that way. My heart was pounding from the initial shock. I hear it thumping in my ears. It felt like it was bursting in my chest. 

When I gained back my composure, Ares released me from the kiss. His cheeks were red like Leo’s tomatoes. His face was completely flushed. 

I didn’t remember what Tharja said to me since I blanked out from some of the things she said about the potion, so I slowly put my hands on his shoulders, and gently pushed him up. “Ares. Let’s talk about this. Take nice deep breaths. Ok?” I instructed. 

I slowly sat the two of us up as his eyes refused to look at me. I sighed. Listen, I considered dating Ares a long time ago, but then again, there was Lene. He fell in love with her in his game, and there was no way for me to have a chance, but hearing him now. My heart was pounding a little bit. 

"Is it because I'm a man?" He asked me in a low voice. I blinked, shaking my head. 

"No. Are you sure about this?" I asked him, still unsure. "Are you sure you want me?" 

His shoulders flinched. Slowly, he looked at me. Jesus Christ, his eyes are beautiful! "Kiran." I heard him whispered. That made my spine shiver. He sounds... scary. "Come here." 

Without a thought, I jumped out of the bed, hyperventilating. "THAT WAS WAY TO MUCH FOR MY WEAK HEART, AHHHHH!" My hand was on my chest as I couldn't help screeching like a fangirl. 

A wave of heat was rising on my face. I can feel it. That was way too sexy for my liking. I slowly went on my feet and leaned on the bed. "Please don't do that again," breathed. "That was a little too sexy, dammit." 

He sighed. I saw his face and he was giving me a 'what-the-fuck' look, which made me blush even more. Rolling his eyes, I felt my arms getting tugged and I heard a _**FLOP**_ on the mattress. Now I'm on top of him... 

"I... just couldn't stand anyone else having you." a flush of red went around his face too. I blinked. "Please... let me claim you as mine. And claim me as yours." 

That's right. The love potion is making him act this way. His golden locks are spread out on the pillows as he looks so defenseless. This isn't the Ares who can win battles for me nor the Ares who hated me in the beginning. This Ares is begging for love. 

He was so cute now. I couldn't help but go in for another kiss. I'll allow it. I feel kind of bad that he's under that influence, but I guess it's affecting me. Because I can't help it any longer. 

I felt his long arms are wrapping around me. It was slow, and I could tell he was inexperienced. I went slowly so he can match my pace. He slowly fell away, panting. 

He was beautiful. Laying there proved to me as such. His golden locks, his eyes, and... I blanked out, diving right into his neck. His skin was soft, even though it was the neck area. 

A low growl vibrated on his neck and I felt his body quiver. 


	3. Ares Growing Heart prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT BEGINS

Twitching at the sudden assaults of kisses, Ares sucked his lips in to stop his moans from escaping his lips. Kiran's lips were going on causes shivers as they nipped to the bottom of his neck. A rustling noise came from his black tunic, slowly being undone. 

He couldn't believe what's happening. He's about to be laid bare for Kiran to see. He looked at Kiran's beautiful blue eyes and thick, rag-like black hair. Those sky blue leered down on him, making him shiver. 

Kiran went closer to him on his ear, kissing it. He bit the bottom of his lip. His voice trying to escape. Kiran went to his neck and kissed on different areas tenderly. Pathetic whimpers tried to escape from his mouth, but he put his hand on his mouth and bit his finger to keep it in. 

The blonde yelped when he sucked on the soft skin of his neck, struggling beneath him. He let out a growl, stiffening his body to keep still. Kiran’s soft touch set his skin on fire. This was completely new to him. His soft lips tenderly sucked on his sensitive spot carefully. Trembling lips released a breathy voice.

Kiran's hand then undid his tunic and went into his shoulder. He licked his heated skin with the tip of his tongue. Ares bites harder on his finger. The taste of copper lingered his tongue. 

It all stopped. Ares opened his eye, meeting those blue orbs. Those baby blue eyes softened making his chest tighten. He can practically see himself in those clear eyes. 

Before the man on the bottom could say anything, the Summoner told him, "Don't hold your voice. I want to hear it, so please don't hurt yourself." His fingers traced his shoulder, causing the hairs to stick up. He gasped when Kiran went to a sensitive spot on his neck and got to his hands in his. 

Ares bit the bottom of his lips and gasped. His clothes were shuffling again as he felt Kiran's cool, soft hands went on his sides. He let out an embarrassing whine when Kiran started to kiss downwards on his chest area. He let out a shivering cry as his body shook. Each kiss grazed his skin. 

Kiran looked over to Ares who let out these kitten mews. His skin shook while at that. It's funny seeing Ares like this. He's usually the dominating type who rather have control. Now's he's a little kitten being pampered by his master. His skin glistens with sweat, and Kiran can see a little drool from the corner of his mouth. Then again, it might be the love potion. Tharja did say that whoever's affected by it will become submissive.

Ares' beauty matched his cute, puppy whines. His soft golden hair ran through his fingers smoothly. He couldn't help but continue to kiss his toned chest. His lips went on to one of his pink nipples as he sucked gently on it. He felt Ares' back arched as he gasped. Kiran shivered at this. He wondered how he'll feel with both of them played with. 

He tweaked the other one with his fingers, feeling his soft nub harden. His moans vibrated his chest as it reached his ears. He breathing became uneven. Kiran felt his hand twitched, his fingers reaching for another one, his mouth letting go of his nipple. 

Is this really Ares? The true god of war? He was just being undone by a simple lick on the skin. Dammit. He wanted to play with him even more, now. 

Kiran had his head go further down. All the love and affection he had was given to this Hero. It was in a rhythmic pattern. Two or three kisses in one area, then kiss downwards. Each kiss caused him to mewl in delight. 

His dark clothes flowed off him and revealed a lean, muscular stomach. His visible six pack was cut with precision. Kiran couldn't help but traced his finger on his beautiful body. 

The Black Knight tensed up and gasped. He can feel his soft lips kiss his soft belly button, even dipping his tongue in it. Ares' moans echoed through the soundproof walls in his room back to them. He couldn't believe he's becoming undone like this, but his master's touch was causing his head to spin. Euphoria enraptures his whole being, sinking him deeper into a trance-like state. Kiran was so tender, loving, so good. 

He bit the bottom of his lips as he can feel his stomach start to boil. He soon realized that his legs were spread out. The blonde started to fidget underneath him. His cheeks heated up into a rose-red.

His eyes lowered to see what Kiran was doing and he just stopped. He never saw Kiran with his hood down. He can see his soft jaws going down to his pants with his delicate hand removing them. That black, riled hair was thick as rags. His blue eyes scanned his whole body. 

A swift motion caught the knight by surprised. His golden eyes widen when Kiran lifted his legs and took off his pants in one motion. His heart sank. He was frozen as Kiran's blue eyes shown a mischievous glint. His muscular legs were over Kiran's shoulders. 

His spine quivered at the sight. His hands started to massage his inner thighs, which made his knees twitched. He heard Kiran hummed to himself. He kissed that area, causing another twitch from Ares. He stopped his kisses, commenting, "That's too cute. The way this area is reacting to my hands~" He hummed as his other hand softly grabbed his ass, making him blush even harder. 

H-he's teasing him, now! Anger. He's trying to bring out his signature snarl out, but all he could muster was a whine. Kiran's eyes looked down upon him, tilting his head in curiosity. He looked up towards the man. He doesn't notice his thumb going in circles. 

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked the blond. He was eyeing the Hero. It made him squirm and a little ashamed. Kiran's velvet-soft tone asked, "It's ok. I'm not offended. I just don't want to offend you again." 

Ghost-silence replaced their words. His lips pursed while his cheeks became pink. He didn't want to look at him as he answered him. "I... It's just... you're teasing..." 

Ares checked on Kiran, seeing his blue puppy eyes, then he swiftly turned away again. "You're making me feel good...! And your teasing is making it worse!" He finally shouted. 

Dead silent was between them. 

A nervous sweat went down Ares' skin. He looked up at Kiran, who sighed. His lips were upwards. Ares blinked as his face scrunched. "I thought I harmed you or something." Kiran leaned in and gave a smirk. Ares' low, animalistic snarl could instill fear, but his face was also red. The Summoner whispered, "Because your body is telling me you love it~" 

"Kiran, you bastard! Stop teasing me-" 

**_*SMACK*_ **

A shiver ran down Ares' spine to his legs, to his toes. His irises were small as they stared at Kiran with a red face but his teeth were gritted. Kiran blinked as well. His disbelief followed by a breathy laugh. He was smiling in shock. 

Kiran slammed his hand right on the Black Knight's ass again, created a loud **SMACK**! Ares cried out in pleasure. He growled again. Kiran's small laugh escaped his lips. Ares glared at him. He didn't want anyone finding out about  **that!** Red covered his face. He never told anyone that secret. 

Soon, Kiran's voice said in a gentle voice. "Sorry, sorry. I wanted to test something out. And you don't have to worry. I'm not going to judge you. So please, don't hide anything." 

He didn't look at him as Kiran laid kisses on his cheek. Ares groaned deeply, but sighs. Nodding, he looked at Kiran's eyes. Kiran kissed his forehead. 

Kiran started to rub his inner thighs again and purposely neglect his desperate cock. Sure, Ares may detest the teasing, but it was fun to do to him. He's literally melting under his touch. 

He took his loin cloth off him in a slow manner. Whimpers escaped his mouth as Kiran was stretching his ass, poking his finger in it. Kiran couldn't help his perverted smile from coming out. He knew that every Hero here was cute, but this is to another extent. Ares was squirming beneath him, then he hummed. He felt it. 

Kiran felt his own cock twitched. Warm flesh wrapping around his finger in a soft pulsation, but it wasn't crushing his fingers. Ares was prepping himself this whole time? Kiran giggled to himself. A squeak escaped from his mouth. His legs tensed up. Wow. He only has the tip of his fingers in and he's struggling to keep his voice in. 

He cried out as Kiran plunged his fingers deeper. Kiran saw his whole finger got sucked in Ares when he pushed in, and easily came out when he pulled. Maybe... Thoughts crept into his mind, devouring his logical mind in the abyss. 

Ares’s head we up when he felt Kiran’s fingers in him. He felt them in and out, finding sensitive areas. His whole body was shaking, trying to keep up with his master’s fingers. 

An slammed-echo reached his ears after hot pain came from his ass. Hearing Kiran’s hum made him angry, but he thrusts again along another whiplash on his leg caused a tormented cry. 

Kiran felt his core shook. He hesitated while smiling perversely. Fear and excitement boiled his blood stiff. Warm flesh wrapped his finger snuggly when he slapped again. 

*SQUISH, SPLOSH*

Those sounds reached his mind in pure ecstasy. His need to continue this while Ares’ penis was dripping. His moaning harmonized with his cries of pain, getting anyone enraptured in that pure melody. 

And how he looks is the real sight. His skin was glistening with sweat, trembling beneath him. His dick was twitching so much, even though it’s not being touched. His hair was spread throughout the pillow. Then his face... his face made Kiran hungry. Drool slid down, off the corner of his mouth. Unfocused eyes were zoning out to who-knows-where. 

He wants it now. Then there’s another problem that needs to be answered first. 

Kiran, his eyes looking down to him, says, “Ares? I don’t want to hurt you, but I want to ask you something. You want me to start or keep going with this?” 

Ares felt a sudden emptiness after Kiran had said that. His fingers exited out of his arse. His whole body ached. He needed it. He’s not sure if he can take it anymore. “Y-Yes... please fuck me like a whore.~” 

Admittedly, that was... hot. But Kiran shook his head. “Though that was pretty sexy to say, you are not a whore. You’re my love~” Kiran rubbed his head tenderly. 

Before Ares could do anything, he cried out as Kiran quickly thrusts his way in. Dry, heated pain shot up Ares’s body. It was in a slow pace, causing him to cry out. Tears formed from the corner of his glaring eyes. He gritted his teeth as another thrust of the hip made the man squeak. 

He felt his master’s kisses on his head and neck as his hips snapped back at him. His fingers gripped onto the pillow below him. His face heated when his spot was punched by the hard dick. 

Panting and sweating when tears fell down on his sharp jaws. A slow pull sent shivers down his spine. Kiran was so big. 

Ares prepped himself before. It was weird and it was hurting when he first tried to plunge his fingers in. He feels his ass stretching wider than usual! Crushing pain mixed in with heat eddying his stomach. 

His hard cock was bouncing every time Kiran throttled the wind out of Ares’ lungs. And it amazed Kiran how easily it was to make someone like this. He twitched inside of Ares, and he felt Ares jumped as well. He wanted to laugh at this. Yet there’s no flare to this. It’s just a fuck session, and this Black Knight is going to be spent before he finishes off. Great... 

Unless...

He stopped himself as he felt the man below him tighten his walls of flesh around his cock. He clicked off his belt, to the blonde’s dismay. 

“W-What the hell?! Kiran, what’s the-“ 

His words stopped when Kiran forced his body up and shoved his face in the pillow below him. Grabbing his wrists, he sank his teeth in his ears. Ares yelped, Kiran immediately wrapped his belt around his wrists. “Time to play~” 

Ares’ whole body froze. He couldn’t move his hands. That eerie whisper stopped everything. Frozen in place. 

His eyes widen when he felt his hands being crushed by his body when he saw Kiran’s glaring blue eyes and devil-smirk. His teeth sank into his nipple while the other hand squeezed his other one, causing a cry of pain to escape his mouth. 

“O-OW! THAT HURTS! STOP, YAaah-“ a loud squished sound made him see white spots. His dilated eyes widen as he lost his words. 

A bullet shot into the Hero’s stomach to the point his mind stopped. His nippled were being twisted. This was insane! He’s the prince of Augustine! A descendant of a proud knight. Now submitting to this adulterous acts? 

He thought this was going to be a quick, gentle sex. Tied, beaten, and pounded. Now he’s being shamed by such atrocities! His eyes widen when one after another, Kiran’s cock attacking his inners. His ass.

This was humiliating! A knight taken down by being fucked? Yet the more he thought about it, pleasure rushed into his body, stopping his ever fibber from denying it. He isn’t a pervert! He’s anything but that! But why does this feel so good?

Kiran bit down on his nipple, making his head tossed back. Kiran can feel Ares’ excitement. His ass is getting tighter and tighter as he pounded him profusely. Kiran looked up to see Ares’s glaring eyes turned into pure carnal lust. He cried out, feeling his legs tighten around his waste. 

A stream of white went on the Hero’s stomach as Ares cried out. His whole body trembled, taking a few minutes before it completely stopped. Limp as noodles. 

Ares glared at the Summoner, to which he smirked. Picking the knight up, he turned him around, his back pressed against Kiran’s chest, and re-entered the knight again! 

“You are staying here till I cum... and it may take a while... I hope you can stand cumming for the next hour or so~” Kiran’s voiced evil as it poured malice from it. 

His eyes widen. His body was shaking, not just from his ass filling up again, but by his tone. “W-What? N-No! I won’t- AHHHH, NOOO!!!! I-”

That low growling voiced stopped when a large hand easily wrapped around the base of his cock, violently thrusting it in that singular hand. Screams following pathetic dog whimpers flooded out his lips alongside his red tongue. 

He’s been reduced to a fuck sleeve, but it caused his eyes to roll in the back of his head as stars invaded his vision. Kiran can feel his mind snapping. Oh no... 

Did Ares broke before the second orgasm? Oh dear... he’s not going to survive the next few hours.~ 

A knight, son of Eldigan who took pride of his nation way before his death. He was bestowed the land, Augustine by the lack of rulers there. A prince being fucked harder than any slut has while his ass sucks it in made Kiran enthusiastically turned on. Guess being in a relationship isn’t all that bad.

Behind the door beyond, a pale man with pinkish eyes. His fist tighten in a fist. A temptation to knock on the door was strong, but he backed away. He whispered to himself, “You’re not going to win that easily, Black Knight.”


End file.
